The field of wearable technology and electronic devices relate to clothing and accessories incorporating computing and other advanced electronic technologies. Such wearable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular. For example, recently a swarm of smart watches are coming to market. Such designs often incorporate practical functions and features coupled with purely critical or aesthetic features. Consequently, wearable technology can provide ever-present computing features that interweave technology into the everyday life providing a plurality of functions.
The controller would ideally also provide universal control functionally for a plurality of subsystems such as display technology, booster system control, propulsion system control, lighting system control, repellant system control, anti-theft system control, entertainment system control, recording system control, self-defense safety system control, and communication system control. Such controller should also be configurable and/or programmable to provide a control/communication function for any number of electronic devices.